Something
by HPforever-thefifthbeatle
Summary: Evelyn Feller, better known as Evie to her friends, has known George Harrison since she was a small child. Now that he's in a busy band, she finds herself being whisked off with them around the world learning about the music business and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Eh, Evie?" George asked, his dark brown eyes gazing through me. "Everything's going to be ok. It will, I p-promise."

I wished I could believe him. I really did. It's just that in the past three hours, my life had crashed before me. My mother had just died.

"Mum, we'd better hurry." I mumbled, holding my hair out of my face so I could look across the street. "We can't be late again."

I walked quickly across the street as the car stopped for us to pass. I looked back as I saw my mum clutch at her chest. I was taking her to the doc, as she had had a terrible cough for weeks. She stayed at the sidewalk, her cough getting louder. The car passed, as my mom stepped a weak foot on to the pavement.

"Mum, please hurry. It's getting worse, and a car could come sooner than you think." I said, moving my hair out of my face.

In the next moment, several things happened all too fast. As a gush of wind came in from the east, my wild strawberry-blonde hair blew into my face. As I quickly shoved it behind my ear, I saw my mother tumble to the ground in the middle of the street. I rushed forward to help her up, but as soon as I stepped a foot on to the road, I heard the engine of a car move towards us.

"Mum, please. Please get UP!" I bellowed as I struggled to get her to her feet.

Then it all came too suddenly. I threw myself to the side, and my mothers' fragile body was crushed by a man-made machine.

Five minutes later, I was being helped to my unsteady feet by an unfamiliar policeman. Two ambulance men had my mothers' bloody body on a stretcher. I couldn't bare to look. My body was still in shock, and I soon collapsed under the afternoon Liverpool sky.

It was maybe two hours later when I heard my name being distantly called. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a bright hospital light. A familiar young man sat at the edge of my bed.

"Evie? Are you ok?" George Harrison sat there, his eyes searching me for a sign of movement. "Please, say something."

"Where is my mum?" I said, finally regaining consciousness. "I want to see her."

"Evie, I don't think that would be a good idea." He said, placing a warm hand on my pale, cold hand. "Your mum isn't here."

"George Harrison! Don't you dare lie to me. Take me to her now!" I shouted, tears spilling from my shocked face. I angrily jumped out of bed, but not before George could grab me and sit me back down.

"Evie, I need you to listen to me." He said softly, loosening his grip on me. "Please just listen to me, for a sec."

"NO!" I yelled again, shoving his warming arms away. "I just want you to show me her! Show me what happened to her! I just need to know she's still here with me!"

"Evie, she's… she is dead." George said, a tear forming in one of his eyes. "The impact of the car was too strong, and she… She's dead."

I didn't know what else to do then let the tears flood my eyes. My lips trembled as I saw George shared the sadness. My mother had always counted him as her other child. My head collapsed into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly a year after my mother's death, life had gone back to semi-normal. I lived, as I always had, in the house next door to the Harrison's. George was the same age as I, and we'd been close since our youngest years. My father, Jim Feller, still worked at the nearest market as the main butcher. My eldest brother, Mickey, had started work as his assistant a week after our family's tragedy.

Due to the death, my family lost income, and happiness. Since I was the oldest woman in the family, only at 16 years, I made lunches for everyone and kept up the house. Much to my dismay, my father took me out of school just to take care of the house. I remember explaining to my friends, especially George, that I wouldn't be coming back to class. Luckily, we were only finishing upper sixth form, so it wouldn't matter much longer. Though I had planned on going to college to become a journalist, family seemed a bit more important.

It was August 31st of 1960, and the Liverpool sun wasn't as bright as it had been earlier in the summer. George sat on the porch swing in my yard with his guitar in his lap, as I sat in the dewy grass picking little thistles every now and then. I noticed the sad look in his face that had lasted for the past four days.

"You know it's fine, George." I said, throwing some grass thistles in his lap which he slowly brushed off. "I'll visit in a few weeks. Dad's giving Mick a week off, so he can take me."

"I know, it's jus'-" He said, his hand lazily strumming a few chords. "What if you can't come? I'll be away from home and you for 48 days. You never even got a chance to liste' to us."

"If I can't come, I'll hear you when you get back." I said, standing up and stretching. "I'm sure dad will come around. He's just still broken up, ya know."

There was a bit of silence as I sat on the swing next to George, and I held his free hand. It wasn't a love-kind-of-hold-hands, we had been friends for forever. He'd been sad since he told me about his bands' stint in Hamburg. He'd be gone for 48 days, playing non-stop in a place called the Indra Club. He wasn't even old enough to go, but their manager would lie for them.

"It's almost five, so I'd better get goin" George said, putting his guitar in its' case. "I'm gonna miss ya, Evie Renee."

"I'll miss ya too, Georgie." I said, hot tears entering my eyes. "But, I promise I'll come visit."

"You better!" He said, throwing me into a bear hug. "Make sure you write me too!"

I watched as he clamored next door to where he lived. I would miss him. He'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and that counted as something since I didn't have many friends anyway. I'd have to work on my persuasive skills though, if I wanted Mick to take me all the way to Germany.


End file.
